The invention relates to a pack (outer wrapping) made from thin or low-strength packaging material, especially paper, for forming a bundle pack containing a group of individual cigarette packs, the outer wrapping having recesses for affixing markings in the region of end faces or bottom faces of the cigarette packs. The invention relates, furthermore, to a process for the production of blanks for the outer wrapping of packs of this type.
For reasons of cost, in particular for the saving of material, it is desirable to use thin material or packaging material having a low tearing strength for outer wrappings of packs. This includes primarily paper. In larger packs, namely so-called bundle packs, in which a relatively large number of individual packs is combined by means of a common outer wrapping, the tearing strength of the material plays a special part. Bundle packs for cigarette packs are therefore often provided with an outer wrapping made from cardboard. This applies especially when the outer wrapping has weakening regions necessitated by technical or design factors. There may be mentioned as an example of this recesses in the outer wrapping which are made in the region of bottom faces of the cigarette packs, in order to provide these with a marking, especially with a revenue stamp. Increased tensile stresses naturally occur in the material of the outer wrapping in the region of the recesses limited by longitudinal and transverse webs, with the risk that the outer wrapping will be destroyed.